


Extra! Extra! Extra!

by EvilMuffins



Series: Komamiki Anime AUs [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe- Revolutionary Girl Utena, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Believe in miracles, trust in hope, and they will know your feelings.”</p><p>Once upon a time, many years ago, there was a young healer, and she was very sad. She wished to become a princess, but was that really such a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rose Groom

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how much sense this makes if you haven't seen Utena. haha... If you have seen Utena, I took some liberties here and there.
> 
> There is some Junkomiki in here for plot purposes, but I promise a happy Komamiki ending :)

_“Believe in miracles, trust in hope, and they will know your feelings.”_

 

* * *

“Grant me the power to revolutionise the world!” Tsumiki cried just before pulling free the sword that had only just materialized from the Rose Groom’s body. It exited from him with a satisfying weight, like a knife cleaving through an apple. The weapon gleamed in the noon-day sun.

The bespectacled student council president preformed the same act on his side of the arena, drawing his own blade from the gaunt body of the council secretary, braids fluttering as her head tossed back, purple gown swimming around her.

“The Rose Groom is wasted on the likes of you! He’s been in your possession for months now and what have you to show for it? What miracles have the two of you produced so far?” Togami sneered, before gliding forward.

Cringing, Tsumiki parried his blow. She remained silent, though tears formed in her eyes. Words had never been her own strong suit, a fact that the members of the student council seemed to have quickly picked up on. Either way, why refute him? Every word was true- Komaeda The Rose Groom  and she had produced no miracles together; they had brought no revolution of any sort.

Togami was a terrifying opponent, each move elegantly calculated. Forcing her back and back, he persisted, never leaving her with an opening to make a move of her own, little different from her classmates, never allowing her a break in their wall of chatter to cut in with a word of her own.

He struck at her again, though she dodged　clumsily, strands of her deep purple hair spirited away by the breeze, cut loose by the sharp blade.

The bells from the near-by tower began to peal in a series of somber claps, nearly drowning the clashes from their weapons. Each clang reverberated in the girl’s skull, mocking her inadequacy.

So far back had she been driven back now, that she found herself once more adjacent to the Rose Groom. Against better judgment, she let her eye stray from the opponent, glancing instead at Komaeda. Her panic-stricken expression was returned with a serene smile.

Looking away had cost her time- Togami was still coming at her. He had seen her helpless expression; the match was his.

Gritting her teeth, Tsumiki ducked, swinging one foot around to knock the boy off balance, his glasses skittering uselessly across the tiles as he stumbled to the floor. As he struggled to regain himself, she flicked the rose from his breast with a shaky flick of her sword.

Somehow or other, The Rose Groom would remain in her possession for the time being.

“Byakuya-sama!” Fukawa cried, nearly tripping on her skirts as she ran toward him, distraught. After getting him safely to his feet and patting off any invisible dust that may have been marring him, she knelt to retrieve the boy’s glasses, but not before glaring at Tsumiki, expression dripping venom. “This only because Byakuya-sama has been so over worked lately! The s-student council has too much work to do, and all because of you! He won’t lose next time, y-you pig bride with your giant piece of cauliflower for a groom!”

 

* * *

 

“Nanami-san..?”

“Hmm?”

“I, um…don’t think that you’re really sick…”

From her place lying down on the nurse’s office cot, the pink haired girl held up her gaming system for the young nurse to see. “My entire party’s been poisoned.”

“I’m not sure that really counts…” Tsumiki sat on the edge of the cot with a sigh.

Wishing to become a nurse after graduation, she volunteered at the nurse’s office after classes each day, but ever since the duels had started, she always felt only exhausted while on the job. It wasn’t only the physical toll, but the emotional strain as well. Her mind flashed back to the council secretary’s insults; the other duelists were often less than pleasant. Thankfully, Tsumiki’s only friend was the only one taking advantage of the facility on this particular evening.  

“Are things still going well with you and Komaeda-kun?” Nanami questioned, clicking her game into sleep mode, before swinging her legs off the side of the bed, seating herself side by side with the other girl. “I know you weren’t really sure about having a roommate at first.”

Tsumiki had been ‘engaged’ to Nagito Komaeda for around two months now, having accidentally won him in her first duel with the student council. Always amiable and smiling, always complaisant, doing anything she requested of him, like some perfect fairytale prince… It was unsettling, especially the habit he had of belittling himself, constantly telling her how he was unworthy of belonging to such a gifted duelist. It was as he were mocking her; _she_ was the unworthy one. Anyone could see that.

She eventually settled on the observation: “Well…He keeps the dorm very neat…”

At that moment, a knock came at the office door.

“Hell-ooo~ Can a girl with a scraped knee get a little help?” A girl entered the room, voluminous blonde pigtails bouncing as she surveyed the surroundings. The moment her eyes settled on the nurse-in-training, her face erupted into a grin. “Why if it isn’t my good friend Mikan-chan!”

Though her knees suddenly threatened to transform into over-cooked noodles, Tsumiki managed to stand from the bed, eyes wide, lips trembling.

“…Enoshima…san?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Example of an Utena 'shadow play'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vqd0ZwrNcc), for those unfamiliar with the original show. One appears in each episode, though later in the series 'Did you know? Did you know?' is replaced with 'Extra! Extra!'

“I-I’m home…” Tsumiki called out softly. In a more averagely populated dorm, her announcement would have gone unheard. It was highly unusual, an entire dorm hall being populated by no more than two students. Odd little occurrences such as this seemed to be happening quite frequently ever since she had become ‘engaged’ to Komaeda.

“Tsumiki-sama!” Komaeda poked his head around the corner, fluffy hair pulled into a modest little ponytail, broom in hand as usual. Now and then she wondered if he was trying to insinuate that she was slovenly. “You’re back late; I was getting kind of worried! I made you some jello, if you’re in the mood for a snack… You did have dinner, right?”

“I’m so sorry that I’m so late…and after you worked so hard to make dessert too…”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I’m sure you had a good reason,” he reassured.

The two settled themselves on the floor to sit at the small traditional-style table.

Tsumiki prodded at the jewel-tone sweet set before her. Komaeda had molded it into the shape of little rabbit faces. He wasn’t the best at cooking per se, but he had a sort of knack for dressing up the things that he made from packets.

“Maybe I’m just a blob of jello,” the girl sighed, sliding her spoon into one of the bunnies, then straight back out again, all without taking any onto her utensil.

“Are you really?” he seemed genuinely interested in her comparison.

“Well…I mean… when you stick the spoon in it, and pull it straight out, it doesn’t make a mark. You can’t even tell that anything was done to it at all. Just like whenever I try to do anything…”

“You’re right, Tsumiki-sama, you are exactly the same.”

_I knew it_ , she thought. Of course this would be the one time she was ever right about something.

Before she could plunge any deeper into her thoughts, Komaeda snatched the platter of the table, holding it up in the air, causing the bunny faces to sway in a way that made them appeared to be quite dismayed.

“Be- be careful!” Tsumiki cautioned.

He set the tray back down on the table with a click.

“See? You can wiggle it around as much as you want, but it always returns to its original shape. Sometimes you waver, Tsumiki-sama, but you keep trying.”

Not quite certain how to respond, she instead pointed out: “K-komaeda-san…Aren’t you going to eat any?”

“I’m fine. As long as you enjoy it.”

Tsumiki frowned. She always wished that he would eat more. It made her feel guilty about eating, yet she still continued to spoon the sweet globs into her mouth.

After a silence that most likely only she found uncomfortable, she blurted, “…Enoshima-san is back from the hospital! We…we had dinner.”

Komaeda’s expression faltered for a moment, then quickly painted itself back into that inscrutable smile. “That’s wonderful. You must be happy.”  

“It’s kind of funny that the three of us were all in the same club during middle school…” Tsumiki laughed weakly. “You would always spar with her, but you and I never spoke… I guess that’s not really funny…”

“You would always let everyone win,” he stated mildly.

“Enoshima-san was always so happy whenever she would win…” Tsumiki smiled fondly, an expression that Komaeda wasn’t quite sure if he had seen on her before.

He rose from the table, picking up both Tsumiki’s empty dish and his own, desert still trembling on it restlessly, before dumping both into the kitchen sink.

“Good night, Komaeda-san.”

Komaeda watched as the gelatin bunny faces from his plate contorted horrifically, swirling down the drain as if the tap water were acid.

He never did like sweet things.

“Good night, Tsumiki-sama.”

She smiled politely, before retreating into her bedroom.

She rarely ever closed her door. He wasn’t sure if it was due to some sort of careless, insecurity, or something else entirely.

He waited until he thought that she finished changing, before making for his own room, directly across from her’s. He had taken to leaving his own door open as well, these days.

Though there were other rooms in the dorm hall, he insisted that it was his duty to stay with by her side.

As, he got changed for the night, he stole a glimpse of the girl in the other room. There she sat, on her on bed in her frilled night clothes, running a cloth up and down a fencing sabre, one that was different from her own. She did the same each night, a sort of ritual for her. The weapon gleamed, despite the dim lamp light. After she was done, she’d dutifully place it back inside of a case, and slide it under her bed.

Most nights, she would sleep facing the wall. Occasionally, however, she’d roll over to stare across the hall.

Komaeda was a restless sleeper. He’d often toss the sheets off onto the floor, only to curl up into a tiny ball as if he were then chilled.

…

_It was her. Mikan Tsumiki had transferred to Hope’s Peak as well._

_He didn’t follow. He knew where she’d be._

_“Tsumiki-san?” he called into the nurse’s office sometime later._

_“Yes?” she got up and scrambled to the door._

_“Someone needs you. Come to the terrace area in about an hour.” He turned and left quickly, unsure if she had remembered him._

_She had arrived right on time, confusion plain on her face._

_A girl in an ornate black and white dress stood across from a girl with lavender hair, both with sword in hand, poised to strike…_

_Komaeda stood by the black-haired girl’s side…_

* * *

 

Komaeda woke to find that he had kicked off the sheets once again. They lay wadded up on the carpet. He hated that. He’d have to wash them again.

He wasn’t usually one to dream of people that he knew.

* * *

 

“Extra, extra, extra!” a female voice cried. “Listen up, everybody!”

Tsumiki listened with only mild interest as she opened her locker that morning.

The shadow of a girl cast up upon the wall, conical hair style bobbing as she pranced past two other shadows, before dissapearing out of sight.

“Nee-chan! Nee-chan!” The shortest shadow nagged, in a theatrical voice. “What are you taking pictures of?”

The third shadow lowered her camera. “Just a shot of my friends over there,” this figure also layed on the theatrics, as if in a school play.

“Ooh, is it a picture of someone you like? Someone you like better than me?” the short, pigtailed figure feigned jelousy.

There came a pinging sound.

“Oh, it developed.” The figure with the camera pulled a photo out of the device.

The small shadow snatched the photo away. “…It’s blurry.”

“It’s a photo of you,” Tsumiki whispered.

Her locker shut with a clang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The student council makes their return in the next chapter!


End file.
